Graphical user interfaces (GUI's) have made it possible to access and display voluminous amounts of information and data. One type of GUI utilizes a windowed format for displaying information and data with each geographic area referred to as a “window”. Such information and data may include files and their contents, directories, and the like. Information and data are frequently displayed within one or more “panes” within the window and allow a user to access several groups of information/data with a great amount of organization.
Unfortunately, the volume of data available can often preclude its usefulness. Therefore, windowed formats have also offered the user the ability to manipulate the size and shape of the panes within the window, commonly referred to as “direct manipulation repositioning capability”. This form of management often involves the tedious task of manipulating the user interface over a specific portion of a data pane border and maneuvering a “split bar” divider of the data pane border to a desired location and then “dropping” it to attain a desired position.
While the result may be desirable, the process often has an additional result of the loss of productivity due to the time spent manipulating the data panes. It would be desirable, therefore to provide a method and system that would overcome these and other disadvantages.